3ddotgameheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough
This is a collaborative walkthrough for 3D Dot Game Heroes. Ii is heavily under construction so it is recommended that you view EgHeadFool guide on gamefaqs.com. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Chapter 1: The Past Place the Heroes Sword in the forest You are now the Ancient Hero, the hero who defeated Dark Lord Onyx. From the Castle, go right one screen, up two screens, left one screen, up one more, walk in and a cut scene will activate and after the character gets controlled again, go up once more and place the sword in. Chapter 2: Getting the Ancient Sword Meet the King Your Character wakes up in Raejack Inn. You immediately are found by a solider, who takes you to The King. The King will inform you that you must obtain the Ancient Sword which in in the Forest to the North. The Ancient Sword See also: Ancient Sword In what appears to be backtracking, you follow the exact same path to the sword as you took as theThe Ancient HeroAncient Hero. When you reach the area right before the sword's pedestal, you will have to fight the Guardians. Simply hit each one three times (they speed up after two) and the barrier between you and the sword will drop. Walk toward the sword and a movie will play in which you obtain the sword and meet Lee, who will guide you through the quest. The Voyage Home Return back to the Castle and speak with the King. He will request you obtain the six Orbs, which will save Dotnia. You agree and the King sends you east, to the Grass Temple. There, you must find the Sage Indy and get the Yellow Orb. Chapter 3: Raejack Village See also: Raejack Village 'Dash Boots' As soon as you return to Raejack, head north. Go to the house in the far Northeast. Here you will find the inventor, Dic. He will ask you to try his newest invention. Answer yes to receive the Dash Boots. Listen o Dic's Instructions, which basically mean hold down Square ( [ ] ) to use 'em. (Un-) Necessary Items *Iron Shield - The Shop left of the Blacksmith's Shop sells a shield known as the Iron Shield. It blocks projectiles like Goble arrows. If you have 100g, buy it, if not, wait. *Empty Bottle - In the house farthest left in Raejack, there are many statues. Navigate the maze of stone sculptures and open the chest for an empty bottle, which you can place many items in. The Locals *Bluesy the Slime - Next to the Northern Houses is a Blue Slime. His name is Bluesy, and he dreams of being a human. Talk to Bluesy to begin a sidequest. *The Groom - In the house next to Bluesy the Slime is a man and two girls. He is deciding whom to marry. On his left is his Childhood Friend. On his right is a Wealthy Woman. He will ask you who he should marry. Answering does not affect the outcome of the game, but it is part of a sidequest. *The Retired Hero - In the house west of the Groom's is a man who claims to have been a hero. He mentions "lightning fast creatures" who he couldn't kill. he asks you to kill 10 of these creatures (Lightning Slime) for a reward. Doing so will result in a Life Up. *The Mech Design Man - In the Inn is a man who wants to make a 3D Mech Game. This is a time-based event that must be completed before completing the Grass Temple Talking to him starts a extremely long sidequest known as the "3D Mech Game Quest" that will last the entire game. Completing it will give you a special reward. Chapter 4: Grass Temple Main article: Grass Temple Temple Basics Temples work differently from previous parts of the game. *1st of all, temples always have a Map, item, and Boss Key. *2nd, some doors can only be opened by a Key which you must find. (Some doors need Colored Keys, which come later.) *3rd, any time you die, you restart at the beginning of the temple. *4th, at the end of each temple, there is always a super-large, overpowered enemy, known as a boss. You can only reach the boss with the Boss Key. The Boomerang As soon as you enter the Temple, Lee will press a switch to open the door. Head north, then east. Open the chest, you cannot do anything else here yet. Go back west, then west again. Use your key to go north, then head west again. In here is a room with a chest surrounded by blocks. Two in the south look different. (Most look like Legos, these don't. You can move these.) Push the right one up twice and open the chest for a key. Go back west, then north into a room wherein you must kill all the enemies to open the door west. Head through it to a room where you can use your newest key. Do so to find the most annoying enemies thus far, Magic Turrets. At this point, it's best to just avoid eye-contact and head east to the next room. Hit all the wall switches in this room and push the northwest block south to open the chest containing, bum bum bum buh, the Boomerang! Now go north and hit the far switch with your new boomerang and open both chests for 10g and another key. The Boss Key At this point, you will need to backtrack to the beginning of the temple, meaning you must either walk to the temple's entrance, or die. Either works. From the first room go north, then east. Use your boomerang to hit the switch on the wall. Go north through the newly opened door, go east and kill the enemies for a key. Go back west and use your key. Avoid the deadly magic towers and go north. Step on all four switches for a prize: The Boss Key. Ignore the locked door here, as it requires a red key, which you cannot buy yet. Now backtrack south, and east. From here, head north into a room with several enemies. They have no importance, so you can kill them for Gold or Red Apples, or just continue east using your key. In this room there are three moveable blocks. Push the two edge blocks up and move the middle one left or right. Head north again. Press all three switches to open the door and kill the enemies for a Small Block. Go west and north. Kill all the enemies to open the door west. Press the switch here to activate the teleport. This will transport you back and forth between the first and last room of the temple. Collected enough apples to reach full health and go through the boss door. Now you will have to fight the boss: Eelagon. Boss Battle: Eelagon See Also: Eelagon As soon as you enter, Lee makes note of the boss's "weak spot." The giant, glowing spot on it's tail is the only place you can hit it. Hitting him anywhere else will result in it spitting 8 glowing purple orbs which take out one life spot. He also periodically spits three of these magic balls in front of him. When attacking his tail, it is best to slash from the side. Attacking from the back often leads to accidentally hitting the boss. Eelagon is made up of seven sections, six you must hit once, but only when they're glowing. The seventh is his head, which you must slash about 5-10 times. As you remove sections, Eelagon speeds up. When you finally defeat Eelagon, you will get 250g and a Life Up. Go up one screen to meet the temple's Sage, Indy. Indy will give you the Yellow Orb and tell you to go west to find the forest sage. Chapter 5: After the Grass Temple Sidequests *Block Circuit - In the building next to the blacksmith's shop is a man who will let you play Dash Circuit: Block Circuit. Beating it in 25 seconds results in 100g, while a 20 second time nets you a Small Block. This is extremely challenging, as you cannot crash more than once (not per lap, altogether) to accomplish this time. *You can now buy the Bow from the same shop as well as the Iron Shield. It cost 30g. (By the way, if you haven't, buy the shield.) *A Hero's Duty - Speak to the guard on the right in front of the castle. Answer his questions no, yes, no, no. A small event will occur from this. *Love Letter Quest - Speak to the guard on the left this time. He'll give you the Red Letter. Take this to the woman by the shop in Raejack Village and she'll give you the Blue Letter. Take this to the guy near Dic's house for the Green Letter. Go to the woman close to the Raejack Inn for the Yellow Letter. Return this to the guard for a Life Shard. *On your way west, stop by a cave in which there is a woman who'll upgrade you quiver capacity for 200g each. It goes up from 10 to 30, 60, and 99. *Stop by FROM Cave. Inside is the man who asked about the 3d Mech Game. Speak to him again. This event is Time Sensitive. It must be done before the Forest Temple is complete. *While here talk to everyone else to engage four more smaller events #A man should say "I'm in trouble. Please recommend this message." #A woman will give you "Sticky White Stuff" #You will receive a "Hero's Soul" from the corpse on the left. #A Man will inform you that "It's safe here." *In the Inn near the forest's entrance you will meet the Sign Master. He will challenge you to find all ten Special Signboards. (For Signboard locations see: Chapter 9 of Walkthrough.) The Forest of No Return See also: Forest Of No Return Going east of the Wardna's House, then north will take you to the Forest of No Return. You can use Parallax to find a path through the forest, or use the guide's path. From the giant Parallax structure, go north, east, north, west, west, and north. In this area of the woods, there is a Small Block. Now go south 3 times and open the chest for a Magic Up. Now north, west, and north again to find Indigo the Sage. Simple, huh? Now he'll just hand the second orb over, right? No! First you must prove yourself by beating the temple. Go north once more to begin the temple. Chapter 6: Forest Temple Main article: Forest Temple The Bombs Immediately after you walk in Navi, I mean Lee, will try pressing the switch. No such luck. The switches can be pressed by moving statues onto certain ones. Cover the northeast, midwest, and both south switches to continue. Use a candle in the next room (you should have found one, but if not buy one) then go north and east (noticing the crack in he west wall and blocking the arrows with your shield.) Go east again and open the chest for a key. The Boss Key Boss Battle: Queen Bee See also: Queen Bee What you want to do is keep on dodging its' attacks so you can keep the big sword, and repeatedly slash back and forth at it. If you get hit, don't worry; Just crack open one of the little bees and take it's apple. little bees don't always release apples, but they do most of the time. This is a quick and easy way to beat it and will earn you a trophy if you do it right.-results may vary. Chapter 7: From Forest to Desert Not Necessary, but Definitely Useful Ortego, City by the Sand The Sea of Quicksand The way to get to the temple is to go through the quicksand between the cacti.There is more than one passage, so look for 2 cacti close together that form a passage way. It should carry you to the lower left part of the area right next to the arrow leading to the next area if you went through the right cacti passages. Chapter 8: Desert Temple Main Article: Desert Temple The Wire Rod The Boss Key Boss Battle: Giga Golem Main Article: Giga Golem Chapter 9: Seaward Bound Getting Sidetracked Special Signboard Locations The first one is easy. Go outside of the castle, and go right one screen. Next to the bridge leading to the ancient sword is a small hill type thingy with a sign on it. Go up to it and read it. Colnerian Visit (or Wet 'n' Mild) Island Hoppin' Chapter 10: Aqua Temple Main article: Aqua Temple The Magic Shield The Boss Key Boss Battle: Kraken Main article: Kraken Probably the most easiest way to go about this fight is make sure you have a long sword with the pierce ability installed. The Kraken will pop out of the large openings in the water and shoot ink pellets at you. You obviously are going to want to dodge them. Now whenever you see it's head popping up, hit it with your sword the pierce ability it'll just bang into the pilings, so you'll have to use the wire rod to traverse the platforms so you can hit it before it fully pops up or else it will try to hit you with it's ink. Occasionally the Kraken will attempt to hit you with its tentacles, but they can be destroyed with your sword if you hit them 3 times. Keep on hacking away at the Kraken and the life up, many dot-bucks, and orb will be yours. Chapter 11: Heating Up Merely More Tangents Jim's Shack: Your One-Stop Colored Key Shop Take a Hike! Chapter 12: Flame Temple The Flame Wand {Pt. 1} The Flame Wand {Pt. 2} The Boss Key Boss Battle: Dragon Chapter 13: From Red to Purple: The Last of the Orbs Alternate Ending Quest Pt. 1: Sue Other Sidequests Gone with the Wind Temple Chapter 14: Wind Temple The Gold Ring and The Miracle Boots The Boss testicles Boss Battle: Dark Knight Chapter 15: We're Done, Right? Alternate Ending Quest Pt. 2: Ai The Last of the Sidequests (Huzzah!!!) Fuelle and the Sages 'Swamp Romp' Chapter 16: Dark Tower Floor 1: Grass Temple Floor 2: Forest Temple Floor 3: Desert Temple (Seeing a pattern yet?) Floor 4: Aqua Temple Floor 5: Fire Temple Floor 6: Wind Temple Floor 7: Fuelle's Fearsome Final Floor Boss Battle: Dark Bishop Fuelle Use the Lightning Magic to light the torch and attack the Fuelle that casts a shadow (Clones do not cast shadows). The Lightning Magic has to be used often in order to be able to damage Fuelle. When Fuelle is defeated, he will become the Dark King. Boss Battle: Dark Lord Onyx The End ... {?} A Reward for Your Hard Work and Sacrifice Category:Walkthroughs